Balls Out
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "So lemme get this straight-you joined Konoha High's boys soccer team to prove that girls got game, too, and now every guy on that team wants to get in your pants?" I nodded. Ino laughed, "Sakura, dear. You're screwed."


**-o-**

**B**_a_l**l**_s_ O**u**_t_

**-o-**

Sakura Haruno had never been one to lie down and take a beating.

She was strong, she was on fire. She was everything every boy wanted to be, and everything they couldn't have. Nobody messed with Sakura Haruno.

But then, very few people wanted to hang out with her either.

Sakura was not your ordinary giggling girl. She had an attitude almost all the time, and the brightest hair anyone had ever seen. Her eyes were big green orbs that glared out at anyone that dared approach her.

To put it simply, the girl was a badass.

But the one thing Sakura Haruno never disliked, never hated, and never criticized was-her favorite thing in the world-soccer.

Soccer was a haven for her. It was a chance to get away from all the bitches and douches at Suna high. She could kick ass and take names with out being given a detention slip. She was on the school team, and the number one candidate to get a scholarship to any college she wanted.

Everything changed, however, when she came home from school one day to find her house filled with boxes.

"Oh, honey," Her mother said, peeking around the massive box she was carrying, "did I forget to tell you that we were moving today? You're father finally found a good job in Konoha. When you get the chance, please bring the boxes in your bedroom out to the moving truck."

And that was that. Sakura left and her parents left Suna without another word, and the next day at school only a few people asked "What happened to Sakura Haruno?"

But Sakura's new house wasn't all that bad. It was small, sure, but nothing compared to the tiny apartment they had back in Suna. It had a clean kitchen and cozy couch, so she was happy. Her bedroom was even painted her favorite color, pink, ironically.

Sakura's new school, however, was a completely different story.

Konoha High was home of the slutty girls, the douches, and the teachers-who-just-don't-give-a-shit. She hated the people there. Everyone talked about everyone behind their backs, and she knew all the sluts hated her. Not that Sakura cared. She could dress in her baggy sweats and throw her hair in a ponytail every morning if she wanted to.

This was exactly what she was doing the day she found out about soccer tryouts.

It was a Monday morning, and Sakura was in the bathroom washing her hands when _they _walked in. _They_ were actually a group of the prettiest girls in the school, probably about to check their makeup and reapply lip gloss. But that's not what caught Sakura's interest, it was their conversation that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"...but I'm pretty sure Gaara said he was going to try out for the soccer team this-"

"_What?_" Five heads whipped around and stared at Sakura as if she had appeared out of nowhere. She cleared her throat.

"I-uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interupt you, but does this school really have a soccer team?"

The blonde who had been speaking smiled slightly at Sakura, taking in her excited form. "Yeah, it does-" Sakura beamed. The girl's smile fell. "-but only a boys. We only have boys sports at Konoha High."

_That _was what had really made Sakura's blood boil. _Only _boys sports? WHAT THE HELL? It's like they think women aren't strong enough to kick a ball back and forth! Well, I'll show these losers just who can't kick a ball.

Which brings us to where I stand today, in the middle of a grassy field filled to the brim with boys.

The coach, a young guy with freaky silver hair, sauntered over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"This is the boys soccer team tryouts."

"I know. I'm here to try out."

"...BUT YOU'RE NOT A BOY!" An obnoxious yellow-haired kid yelled from the other side of the field. I'd noticed him watching me strangely before the coach had arrived.

"Shut it, dobe." I watched his dark haired friend elbow him in the ribs, and took great pleasure in seeing blondie keel to the ground.

"Girl." I snapped my head up, ready to come back with _I have a name_ but the coach beat me to it. "I don't know why you showed up, but I can't let you try out."

"Excuse me?" I almost laughed, it was so ridiculous. "This is a direct violation of women's rights. We can't be kept out of any extracurricular activity because of gender. You _can _let me try out." HAHA. TAKE THAT BITCH!

To my surprise, the coach just shrugged. "Go for it. But these boys are tough. I'm Kakashi, by the way." He grinned at me in a way I would've thought was flirty if I hadn't been half his age.

I smirked back. "Sakura Haruno. And I'm tougher than any boy."

-o-

"Honey! Welcome home! How did tryouts go?"

What I actually said: "I did fine, mom."

What I wanted to say: "I KICKED MANLY ASS!"

Tryouts were amazing. Kakashi had sectioned us off into groups of three, and I had gotten stuck with the team clown, Naruto Uzumaki, and the team captain, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was like fucking lightning, he wasn't too accurate with scaring goals, but he was fast and could kick far. Also, he irritates the hell out of me. But Sasuke was a complete ass, and he kept making little comments about my gender. Eventually I just aimed the ball at his nuts, and he shut up after that.

Needless to say, by the end of practice Kakashi had deemed me an official member, and I had promised Sasuke that I would take his title of captain by time winter break rolls around.

-o-

"You alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto held out one hand and hid his giggles with the other. I glared at him as I pushed myself out of the mud, ignoring his hand.

"I'm fine. It's not like you just kicked me into a puddle or anything." I snapped.

"I missed the ball!"

"BULLFUCK!"

"_You're _the one who wanted to play with the boys so bad. We figured you knew what you were getting yourself into." Sasuke said, sauntering up with the ball under his arm. I mimicked his smirk.

"Maybe _you _should consider what you've gotten yourself into." I pushed past Naruto and knocked the ball out of Sasuke's arms, stopping it from rolling down the hill with my foot. "I call foul. My shot."

I was about to stomp away dramatically, but the little bitch ruined it by grabbing my arm and pressing his lips to my ear. "I know what I wanna get myself into."

Blink.

WTF. Did Sasuke Uchiha just try and _flirt _with me?

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I cringed, yanking my arm out of his grip.

Sasuke stared at me coolly, smirk still in place. "You look it."

"This means war, Uchiha!" I sprinted away from his irritating face and back on to the field, ready to kick the air out of this ball.

-o-

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let's race!"

"No."

Naruto frowned, looking down at his cleats like a kicked puppy. "But..."

"NO. That little sad face you use on everyone else won't work on me." I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to tying my laces, preparing for the days practice.

Naruto lifted his head and caught my eye. He looked at me with something akin to admiration. "I know. So race with me and Bushy Brow, please?" He got down on one knee and clasped his hands together as if he were praying.

"OH GREAT HARUNO-SAMA, PLEASE BLESS ME AND THE GREEN BEAST OF THE KONOHA SOCCER TEAM WITH YOUR ENCHANTING PRES-"

"FINE! FINE! Just stop drawing so much attention to us!" Several of the other guys were staring and chuckling at us. Already I could hear the 'Naruto loves Sa-ku-ra!' comments starting to form.

-o-

"SAKURA! HEADS UP!" Kiba screamed, sending the ball flying towards me.

Okay, I seriously didn't expect him to actually pass to me. None of them ever did. But I guess since Sasuke was blocking Naruto and Neji was blocking Lee he needed someone near enough to the goal to make it.

"I GOT IT!" I said, my body doing the reacting. My knee soared towards the ball, and I brought it back to the ground. I was about halfway down the field towards the other team's goal, so a good position to score if I ran fast enough.

And run I did. I left Shikamaru, who was running towards me, in my dust. It was great to feel the wind through my hair again. I'm so glad I decided to grow it out again after moving to Konoha.

"Your left, Haruno! LOOK OUT FOR YOUR LEFT!" Kiba screamed, trying to run beside me but not being fast enough. I turned my head just in time to see Sasuke try and kick the ball away from me. Thinking fast, I picked up my pace and dodged past Naruto, who nearly collided into Sasuke.

There was the goal! I'm almost home free!

Or that's what I thought, until I felt someone yank me back by my hair.

"HEY!" I screamed. The person released my hair, and not a second later Sasuke had stolen the ball form me and was running in the other direction. Even from here, I could see the stupid smirk on his face.

_Oh, HELL NO!_

With a burst of energy I didn't know I had, I sped up till we were running side by side. "You yanked my hair, Uchiha."

"So what if I did, Haruno."

"That's breaking the rules."

"I make my own rules."

That smug little bitch!

I mimicked his smirk. "Do you? Well then, I supposed every team member should aspire to be like the captain!" And with that, I cut in front of him and stole the ball, racing back towards their goal and stopping right in front to make the goal.

"LOOK OUT SAKURA!"

I barely had time to send the ball soaring into the goal before someone crashed into me and knocked me to the ground.

"Owww..." I whined, turning onto my back so that I didn't get a mouth full of grass. My hipbones rubbed against whoever had fallen on top of me, and I felt them tense.

Heh. Boys.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" I rubbed the back of my head, which was what he had rammed into. "Are you usually this violent? Or is it just with me?"

I glared up at him, but realized that something was up. He was staring down at me with a shocked expression, elbows leaning on the grass, hips still slightly touching. He was so close, I could feel his breath warm my lips.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?"

(pant pant pant)

"Helloooooo? Uchiha, you in there?"

(deep breath)

"It's just you." He whispered, voice soft and raspy. How un-Sasuke like.

"What?"

"It's just you." He repeated, a bit more firmly. "It's just you I'm this rough with."

"...okay. You can get off me now."

And that was all I need to say to bring Sasuke back.

He smirked down at me, letting one hand trail down my hip. "And if I don't want to?"

I smiled sweetly, taking him off guard. "Then I'll remove your ability to have children, Sasuke-kun."

And then I knee'd him. Hard.

-o-

"You don't have to deny it anymore, Sakura. I know how attracted you are to me." Neji said, coming up behind me like a creeper one day as I came out of the locker room.

"I have no desire to talk to any of you outside of practice. Now please fuck off, Neji-kun." I flipped my hair behind my back since my ponytail broke during practice.

"I can tell you want me." He persisted, draping an arm over my shoulder. He was leaning in for a kiss when I hissed "I want you to go away!" and tripped him.

-o-

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto jogged up to me one day after practice. Normally, the boys take the other way to get to their locker room, and I have to walk to the girl's locker room all by myself. Naruto deciding to keep me company was just plain odd.

"Depends what." I said, not slowing my pace.

"Well..." He figited with the neck of his orange t-shirt. "I was wondering...you know how the school fundraiser is this weekend, right?"

I slid my eyes over to his suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"My friends are doing the kissing booth but they're short one person and I said I would ask you and Ino said if I said know I was in big trouble cuz she was gonna castrate me before I even lost my virginity to the girl I think I might just maybe really like!" He babbled, still not looking at me. Which was good, because my cheeks were flaming.

"No way!" I said indignantly. I'd never even kissed a boy, and he wanted me to do the kissing booth?

"PLEASE SAKURA I DON'T WANNA BE CASTRATED!" Naruto locked his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. "PLEASE!"

"Get off," I muttered as he nuzzled my throat. I was starting to look like a canned tomato. "Fine! JUST LET ME GO!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! You're the greatest!" Naruto shouted, and then, as if he didn't remember who he was talking to, kissed me right on the cheek and ran off towards the boy's locker room. I'm sure he waved goodbye, but I was too dazed to notice.

-o-

"Haruno! What the hell is wrong with you today?" Sasuke demanded, stomping over to me after the fifth time I let Kiba run past with the ball.

"Maybe she's got the hots for me!" Kiba suggested, grinning slyly and aiming a wink in my direction.

"Doesn't your type of girl normally have four legs?" I yelled back at him, rolling my eyes. Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I pretended to bite them.

"Wow, feisty!"

"Shut UP, Kiba!"

"Haruno, get your head in the game!"

"Get your ego back on Earth!"

"Both of you, stop fighting! I'm ending practice early today." Kakashi announced, closing up the porn book he always brought with him. Naruto had tried to sneak several peeks at it, to no avail.

The boys all said their goodbyes and left towards the lockers, while I finally got a moment alone.

"Thank _God_!" I huffed, leaning against the goal post. "I thought they'd never leave me alone."

"You thought wrong." Said a familiar voice from the other side of the goal. I cringed and cracked an eye open.

"Go away, Uchiha." I whined, too tired to come up with a snappy retort.

"But I need to tell you something, Sakura." Okay. The use of my first name caught me off guard, I'll admit that. But he's still an ass.

"What now?"

Sasuke walked over to where I was standing and leaned his forearm on the post above my head. He looked right into my eyes, practically peircing me with his dark pupils. "Go out with me."

My jaw dropped.

"Just kidding." He smirked, looking for all the world like the spawn of Satan.

I closed my mouth and glared at him. "Is that all?"

"No. I wanted to know what was up with you today during practice."

Above us, the sky turned pink and purple and blue. It was stained just like a watercolor painting. A hawk soared overhead, most likely searching for it's next victim.

"None of your business." I said, fire in my voice. "Quite being so damn nosy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why? Am I finally wearing you down, Haruno?"

"You wish. Only a blind person would wanna go down on you, Uchiha."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't talk about subjects that I might try to change."

We stared at eachother for a moment, at a standoff.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's the matter, Haruno." Sasuke said.

"Nothing is wrong, Uchiha. Just leave me alone."

"I will _never _leave you alone." He said quietly. So quietly, in fact, that I was sure I hadn't him right.

"What was that?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"As your team captain, I order you to tell me."

I snorted. "No man is going to order me to do anything." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back. "So go ahead and try all you want."

Sasuke stared at me, his gaze unwavering, with this strange smirk on his lips. "You have guts, Haruno."

"I wouldn't be alive if I didn't, Uchiha."

"Now tell me what's wrong or I'll kiss you."

If the kissing booth had me scared, the thought of losing my first kiss to Sasuke Uchiha was terrifying. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really?" He said, grabbing my ponytail and playing with it. "Because I think you know me enough to know that I would."

"I hate you." I said, all the fire gone from my voice.

"The feeling is mutual, but I can't have you screwing up like you did today at practice in the game this Sunday."

Sunday. The day after the day of the school fundraiser.

_Oh, God!_

"Naruto wants me to work at the kissing booth with some friends of his." I said quietly. Thankfully, Sasuke seemed to have heard me.

"And that's why your messing up?"

"No. I'm messing up because I've never kissed a boy before and I don't want to lose my first real kiss to some stranger." The words came flooding out of my mouth before I could stop them. I covered my face with my hands to hide my red cheeks.

Sasuke hovered above me, his presence more comforting than irritating. How odd.

"Would you rather it be with somebody you knew?" He asked softly, though somehow still coolly.

"No shit!" I snapped, moving my hands so I could glare up at him properly. That didn't exactly work, though, since his face was an inch away and I had to back up against the goal post. But my head was already hitting the post, so it was pointless.

"Well then," Sasuke put on the most terrifying smirk I had ever seen him wear. "I know just how to help you."

"What are you trying to sa-mfft!"

I never finished that sentence, though, because he had already crushed his lips to mine.

HOLY SHIT.

I tried push him away with my hands, but he collected my wrists in one hand. The other grabbed my ass and pressed our hips closer together. I kicked out at him blindly, only to have his knee go inbetween my thighs. I felt like a trapped rat. For the next five minutes, I stood there while Sasuke tongue raped me.

When he finally pulled back, the asshole had the nerve to smirk at me. "Problem solved."

I honestly don't know what make me do what I did next, but I do know it felt fucking great.

"Sasuke-kun?" I breathed against his lips, as if I were ready to press them firmly to his.

"Yeah?" I could hear his thoughts in his voice - _Just like the other girls, I knew she would melt, who could resist my sexy ass self?_ - but that just made this moment sweeter.

"I think that you..." I trailed off breathily, grabbing a handful of his dark blue shirt and standing up on my tiptoes to reach his lips.

"Hmm?" He hummed, eyes closing.

"...are a complete asshole." And then I let my other hand get him with a good right hook in the stomach. It made my life complete to see Sasuke Uchiha clutching his stomach on the ground in front of me.

"It's been fun, sas-gay, but let's not do this again." And I strut down the field with my dignity intact.

"I know you want me, Haruno! It's just a matter of time!"

For once, I let something he said slide. I knew I had won this round.

-o-

"_You guys _are Naruto's friends?" I gasped, staring at the faces of Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Karin, and Temari. In short, the prettiest girls in our school. And Naruto wants me to work with them.

This day is going to be hell.

"You must be Sakura!" Ino, the tall blonde, exclaimed. "God, thank you so much for saving us! You have no idea how much trouble we'd be in if we didn't have six girls to do this. There needs to be six in a group for each attraction, you know." She looked generally relieved to see me. I had to hand it to the girl, that took some acting skills.

"Quit being so open, Ino. You're gonna scare the girl." Tenten said, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ino's a psycho bitch, sorry. But nice to meet you, Sakura. Naruto talks about you non-stop."

"He does?" I said, surprised. Why would Naruto talk about me?

"Yeah, he never shuts up about you." Temari, who was off to the side painting her nails, said. She eyed me up and down. "Can't blame him, though, you _are _really pretty."

"Oh...um, thanks."

"I bet she'd be a sex bomb if we got her out of those sweats and into something cute." Ino said with a wink. Karin, the feisty redhead, grinned along with that.

"I have this super cute dress in my bag," she said, "but it was too short on me. You're petite, though, Sakura, it'll look adorable on you."

"I don't mind doing her makeup." Hinata put in, who, I heard, used to always stutter. It was something she got over before I came here, apparently.

"Wait a second-" I started.

"Then it's settled!" Ino announced, clapping her hands together. "Sakura's getting a total make over for today!"

-o-

Karin's dress really was adorable. It came it a little over mid-thigh, and was black save for the bright pink, thick belt that went right under my bust. It was a square neckline with cap sleeves that felt weird but looked good. The fabric flowed out from under the belt and made it an empire-waist style dress.

Ino gave me a pair of pink gladiator sandals to wear with it, and a long string of shiny pink beads to go around my neck along with a black braided choker. Hinata was the queen of hair and makeup, so I let her do whatever she wanted. My hair now flowed down my back in soft pink waves.

"_Damn_, Sakura," Ino grinned, "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Thanks." I said dryly, rolling my eyes. "I guess we've gotta get to work now." All six of us sighed.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go satisfy some perverts!"

-o-

This wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. All we had to do was peck the guy on the lips, and send 'em on their way. Some of them even tried to flirt with me, and I even tried to flirt back once in a while. The rest of the soccer team was on the other side of the gym, staring at me. I could feel their gazes like I could feel the straps of Ino's shoes digging into my feet.

I think I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring them, however. At least, I was. Until Naruto sauntered up to the top of the line and dropped twenty bucks in the money box.

"Naruto, you can't just cut in front of all those people."

"Sakura, I gotta tell you something!" Naruto whisper-yelled. He might as well have screamed it across the gymnasium.

"What?" I sighed.

"First, you look really pretty today! And second, you need to kiss me!" Naruto grinned, glancing over his shoulder at his glowering teammates. But they were halfway across the gym. None of 'em could touch us.

"Maybe because you dropped twenty bucks in the box?" I guessed.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Naruto nodded, but I could tell he hadn't heard what I said. He was staring at the booth that Hinata was in. But when he looked back, his eyes were on my lips.

It was really fast. Naruto just leaned down, kissed me full on the mouth, and came up grinning. "See you, Sakura-chan!" And then he skipped off. Weirdo.

"Naruto is such a weirdo." Ino, who was on my right, rolled her eyes. I laughed along with her.

-o-

_It's dark outside. _Was my first thought after the gym was finally cleared of people.

_No shit, Sherlock. _Was my second.

It must've been at least 10:00 p.m. Why would they ever have a fundraiser that lasted that long is beyond me. I just wanted my mom to hurry up and get here so I could go home. So I took a seat on the bench outside and played with the straps of the sandals Ino said I could keep. She let me keep the necklaces, too. And Karin let me have the dress because it was too short on her.

I smiled to myself. It was really good to have some female friends, for once. I was getting tired of being pushed in the mud all the time.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." That's right. I know your voice, ho.

I looked over at him. Sasuke was standing awkwardly next to the bench, as if debating whether or not to sit down. Strangely, I think it had everything to do with yesterday's practice and the way I'm dressed. "Something you wanna say to me?" I asked coyly.

He focused his eyes on my face, or, more specifically, my lips. "Yeah. There is, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Just spit it out." I suggested.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sat down next to me. He clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet. I had to say, when he wasn't covered in sweat and grime from soccer practice, Sasuke was pretty easy to look at.

"Haruno...Sakura. I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm kind of mad at you. No, actually. I _am _mad. I'm pissed. And only you can do this to me. God, I hate it. I don't like having you running around in my head twenty-four seven, but you're just kind of _there._ You're _always_ there. I watched you kissing all those guys today, and then _Naruto, _of all people, and that made me jealous. I don't get jealous. But you make me jealous. I was jealous when Naruto kissed you on the cheek a few nights ago, so I kissed you on the mouth. I'm sorry. I took it too far. But you make me _mad_, Sakura. I'm mad whenever Kiba makes some stupid comment about the two of you, I'm mad whenever Naruto makes you laugh, I'm mad when Kakashi pats you on the head and his hand lingers a little to long to be considered fatherly, I'm mad whenever Rock Lee declares his love for you, I'm mad when Neji oversteps his boundries and puts his arm around your shoulder, I'm mad whenever Suigetsu and you flirt endlessly, I'm mad whenever you lay and watch clouds with Shikamaru...God, Sakura. You piss me off so much." Sasuke took his hands off his face and looked at me, open mouthed and shocked, and waited for my response.

"...wow..." I breathed.

"I'm in love with you, Sakura."

"Kiss me." I ordered, realizing that's exactly what I wanted him to do. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he pissed me off as much as I pissed him off but Goddammit, I wanted him. I wanted him bad.

"What?" Sasuke stared at me.

"I said 'kiss me' now are you gonna kiss me or sit there like an idiot?"

And he kissed me, finally, just as my mom pulled up in front of the bench.

"SAKURA! Get in here NOW! You can make out later!"

"I think that'll work." Sasuke smirked, giving me one last peck on the lips.

I smiled at him, really smiled, and said "As long as you know that _I'm_ going to have the balls in this relationship."

**-o-**

**reviews are appreciated!**

**-o-**


End file.
